The present invention generally relates to automated media storage library systems having robotic mechanisms that move about tracks for manipulating media objects such as cartridges within storage libraries and, more particularly, to a method and system for sharing robotic mechanisms between automated storage libraries.
Existing automated media storage libraries are capable of storing and retrieving large quantities of information stored on media objects such as media cartridges. This is accomplished by the use of a large number of cartridge storage cells, each of which houses a media cartridge, that are housed within an enclosure. Such storage libraries use a robotic mechanism (e.g., robot, picker, handbot, accessor, and the like) to quickly move the media cartridges between their media cartridge storage cells and media cartridge players. For example, to retrieve information that is stored on a selected media cartridge, a robotic mechanism moves to a location opposite the media cartridge storage cell housing the selected media cartridge. An end effector of the robotic mechanism then grasps the media cartridge and extracts it from the media cartridge storage cell to a media player where the end effector loads the media cartridge into the media player.
As automated storage libraries have become larger and more complex, their designs have evolved from a single robotic arm performing all media cartridge manipulations to multiple robotic mechanisms operating on several media cartridges and media players simultaneously. The ability to manipulate several media cartridges simultaneously has increased the throughput of the automated storage libraries. While one independent robotic mechanism is busy transferring one media cartridge from a media storage cell to a media player for mounting, a second independent robotic mechanism can be transferring another media cartridge to an access port, while a third robotic mechanism may be conducting an inventory of the storage library.
A typical automated storage library includes support tracks laid out throughout the storage library. The robotic mechanisms mount to the tracks to move throughout the storage library to access the media cartridges and the media players. The robotic mechanisms may include drive or propulsion means coupled to driving wheels for moving along the tracks. The robotic mechanisms may further include media cartridge pickers, bar code reading devices, and other task oriented sub-modules for performing various tasks on media cartridges and media players.
The most common automated storage libraries are configured as either a two dimensional array of storage cells resembling bookshelves or a cylinder of storage cells resembling farm silos. Typically, an automated storage library system includes a plurality of individual automated storage libraries arranged in proximity to one another. Each storage library typically includes a load/unload media cartridge port for inserting and removing media cartridges into and out of the storage library. Pass through ports may be installed between adjacent storage libraries to allow the transfer of media cartridges between adjacent storage libraries.
A problem with typical automated storage library systems having physically separated storage libraries is that storage libraries do not share the robotic mechanisms. Robotic mechanisms contained within each storage library for performing operations within their corresponding storage libraries cannot move from a first storage library to a second storage library for performing operations in the second storage library. Each storage library has its own set of robotic mechanisms for performing operations within that storage library. There is no provision for allowing a robotic mechanism configured to perform operations within a first storage library to be physically moved from the first storage library and then placed within a second storage library for performing operations within the second storage library short of an operator physically removing the robotic mechanism from the first storage library and then placing it into the second storage library.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for sharing robotic mechanisms between physically separated automated storage libraries of an automated storage library system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for sharing robotic mechanisms between physically separated automated storage libraries in which the robotic mechanisms move along guide structures laid out between individual storage libraries in order to move from within a first storage library and into a second storage library to perform operations in the second storage library.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides a storage library system including first and storage libraries. The first and second storage libraries each has an enclosure with a robotic mechanism transfer port. A robotic mechanism is positioned within the first storage library for performing operations within the first storage library, and a second storage library. A guide structure is routed from the robotic mechanism transfer port of the first storage library to the robotic mechanism transfer port of the second storage library. The robotic mechanism is movable along the guide structure from within the enclosure of the first storage library to within the enclosure of the second storage library for performing operations within the second storage library.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention further provides a method for operating a storage library system having first and second storage libraries. Each of the first and second storage libraries has an enclosure with a robotic mechanism transfer port. A guide structure is routed from the robotic mechanism transfer port of the first storage library to the robotic mechanism transfer port of the second storage library. The method includes positioning a robotic mechanism within the enclosure of the first storage library for performing operations within the first storage library. The robotic mechanism then moves along the guide structure from within the enclosure of the first storage library to within the enclosure of the second storage library for performing operations within the second storage library.
The advantages associated with the present invention are numerous. A storage library having multiple redundant robotic mechanisms has improvements in performance, reliability, and flexibility as compared with storage libraries not having the redundancy. Adding connectivity such as a guide structure to enable robotic mechanisms to be shared between remotely located storage libraries adds a further measure of redundancy.
The following example describes some of the advantages associated with the present invention. An operator of a storage library system having three physically separated storage libraries may determine that one storage library is to archive data and the other two storage libraries are for on-line actions. Connecting the three storage libraries with a guide structure enables the operator to have less overall robotic mechanisms because dedicated robotic mechanisms will not have to sit idle in the archive storage library. When archiving is required many robotic mechanisms can move from the on-line storage libraries to the archive storage library and work on retrieving large amounts of media at one time in order to carry out the archiving process.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the present invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.